fallout_arsenalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Enclave
By 2287 the Enclave was truly a shell of its former self. It had been eradicated in California and defeated in the Capital Wasteland. Those in the Enclave who didn't defect to the Brotherhood of Steel were forced to hide their identities. Their technology had been plundered, their command wiped out. For all intents and purposes the Enclave was on its death bed. There remained only one major Enclave bunker in operation and in its hands would the future of the organization lie. Following the defeat at Navarro by the NCR the remnants had scattered east. Some joined the expedition launched by Colonel Autumn Senior to reclaim the Capital Wasteland. Other went to the only remaining self-sustaining Enclave location in America, the Chicago outpost. A bunker meant to house a few dozen soldiers and scientists it was originally meant to monitor fallout levels spreading across the continental USA. Several high ranking government and military officials and their families joined the survivors in the command bunker to await the all clear signal and further instructions from the Poseidon Rig. In the early 2200s they had finally ventured forth to establish a fuel depots for VertiBirds, one of a series stretching across the country. Intermittent contact was maintained with Navarro and the Rig until the destruction of both. A few weeks after Navarro had fallen, a small fleet of VertiBirds containing Enclave personnel arrived at the Chicago outpost. They brought news of the defeat. A malaise rained over the Enclave, who felt their mission was doomed and they had been totally defeated. They had no news of the expedition to the Capital Wasteland and concluded that it must have been a failure. And to add further woe, the situation around the Outpost was becoming dire. The city was overrun by Super Mutants who were battling the Brotherhood of Steel and raider groups. Enclave troops were sent to patrol the area, mostly to give themselves something to do. One patrol brought in a wastelander, a ghoul. She claimed to be the only survivor of an expedition to the far west into the Glasslands. This region, stretching from the Canadian praries down to the midwest, had contained many nuclear silos and lots of agriculture. The Chinese had plastered it with nukes and salted the land to deny America food to recover. The area was still highly radioactive even after 200 years and was plagued with treacherous weather storms. The ghoul reported mile wide radioactive hurricanes as well as all sorts of mutated wildlife. But she had also discovered a cache of energy weapons, thousands of laser and plasma rifles and numerous energy cells. Her expedition had been planning on selling the information to the Super mutants but instead the Enclave found out. They sent an expedition to verify and confirmed it was an old military bunker. A plan took hold. The Enclave still had too few personnel to take on any significant faction. They were unwilling to recruit Wastelanders because of the threat of mutation contaminating their pure genetics, and they could only find other pure humans in sealed vaults. These weapons wouldn't help them arm troops, but they could be used to gain influence. Several front companies were set up, merchants specializing in energy weapons. They sold to all comers and used the wealth and information gained to spread in influence. The Enclave was always close by to swoop in to protect its investments and their Caravans became known as the safest in the region. One of these Caravans found information about a sealed vault near Green Bay. This was exactly what they needed. The Enclave sent personnel to establish an outpost in Green Bay. They would contact the sealed vault and make a deal to bring them into the Enclave, recruiting some into the military and others as scientists. The MegaWatt Clan The previous decades work had given the Enclave the means to expand. They decided that the best course of action would be to create a stable proxy nation that they could use as a front to rebuild their strength away from the eyes of the Brotherhood or other enemies. They chose the Upper Peninsula of michigan for this because it was close by their bases at Green Bay and Chicago and it was sparsely populated. Caravans began making journeys giving technology to the tribals and the most loyal of these groups were soon given training by Enclave soldiers. They began to conquer their neighbours and bring the Peninsula under their control. This would cause an exodus of tribals and inadvertantly begin the invasion of the Lower Peninsula by these refugees. But after a scant few years the Peninsula had been mostly conquered. The megaWatt Clan as this new authority became known, because of its use of energy weapons, wasn't finished. They turned their eyes on the colonies of the Peninsular Empire which had been used to launch slave raids against their people for decades. They sacked these colonies in a bloody massacre, enslaving the survivors. The Peninsular Republic, now Empire, launched a reprisal expedition. Thousands of troops landed. Even with their technology the MegaWatt Clan struggled to fight back against this onslaught. The Enclave had to bring in its own troops who surrounded the Peninsular Army and all but annihilated it. A few survivors were allowed to escape to bring word back to their land as a warning. Present Day Enclave now has a sizeable territory at Green Bay, formed from the Vault dwellers (innoculated against FEV) and Enclave Survivors. They control the city and its surroundings and use it as base for their caravan companies. Publicly its run by the Glowing Bay Trade Company but in reality the Enclave holds sway. They also have the outpost in Chicago and a couple of VertiBird refueling bunker spread out. Their latest plan is sending the RadRunner trading company in to scout out the Detroit Metro Area. They have learned of the great amounts of technology there, which they believe can turn the tide. Intriguingly their scouts have also reported rumours of 'the Arsenal' - a pre-war deposit of power armour and weaponry. If they can reach this they will be able to use it to push the Brotherhood out of Chicago and go on the offensive to take revenge for the Capital Wasteland defeat.